


Unseen Revenge

by Syrus



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus/pseuds/Syrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill: Put them in a gutwrenchingly dark and fearful situation. A place of utter, abject, childlike terror in the face of some malevolent force beyond their control, be it real or only perceived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen Revenge

** Unseen Revenge **

 

“Miles, please don’t let me go…” Phoenix practically sobbed, hugging tighter to Miles, practically trying to hide his face in the prosecutor’s shoulder.

 

The other man was hardly fairing any better, just hugging back as tightly to give comfort and take it for himself at the same time.Why was this happening to them?The two of them only wanted to get together to have a normal evening at the prosecutor’s apartment…they’d never expected this.

 

Only Phoenix seemed to be able to perceive most of what was happening, but seeing the usually confident, happy attorney in a state like this was really getting to the prosecutor.He hated dealing with an adversary that he couldn’t really see or hear, and so, really…had no idea how to combat.

 

And then a voice that was as icy cold as it was sickly sweet rang in the air, and suddenly the room felt freezing cold, “Honestly, Feenie…How could any woman really depend on you?You’re pathetic.”

 

Miles felt Phoenix tremble after those words were spoken, shivering a little himself as he finally heard the voice that the defense attorney had been tormented with since this started.Miles practically jumped when he felt something as cold as death flick the hair by his ear, and he they heard the voice again.

 

“So weak… _so gullible_ …” that voice said, now taking on a bit of a threatening edge, “Who would really want such a feeble minded person as a partner?”

 

Now the prosecutor could feel Phoenix’s tears soaking into his shirt, and he sobbed, “Miles…” trying to find a way to hug him even tighter than he was, trying to hide himself from something that would be very difficult, if impossible, to hide from.  
  
Miles tried very hard to stay calm and collected, but how is that really possible when a _ghost_ has come to terrorize you and your lover?Something that really shouldn’t even exist?Maybe this all was some horrible nightmare, but that was simply too optimistic.His years as a prosecutor had unfortunately taught him that sometimes explanations for events lie in the unexplainable.

 

A flower vase suddenly flew through the air and crashed against the wall near to them, and as the crashing sounded, Phoenix let out a choked sob and trembled even more.Miles just couldn’t stand seeing the person he loved most looking like this, but he was just about as frightened himself.

 

“Typical Feenie…” the voice now taunted, sending shivers down both of their spines, feeling as though the voice was right by their ears and everywhere all at once, “Cowering and hiding.You are a complete waste of flesh.Not me, not Iris, not Pearl, nor Maya Fey can count on you for anything.You have let everyone down because of your uselessness.”

 

Through his sobbing Phoenix tried to reply weakly, “I-I tried to help…”

 

Then a laugh that was so cold it would make one think they’d never see the light of day again rang through the air, and Miles had to grip tighter to Phoenix since the defense attorney’s legs nearly gave out in his fear.

 

“Much good that did.” The voice spat out, a tea cup then flying and crashing at their feet.  
  
Then the tone of the voice started to drip venom, the room finding a way to get even colder, making the both of them shiver in cold just as much as fear, and it said, “You know, Feenie?Iris and I just used you, played with you.She told me all the ridiculous things you did for her, and we laughed.We laughed when she actually got you to wear that disgusting sweater.And we laughed at how you thought we were _so_ in love with you.”  
  
Phoenix just slumped in Miles’ arms and sobbed more, and were it not for the prosecutor holding him up, he would have slid to the ground completely.

 

“Stop it, just stop it!!” Miles screamed, his tone desperate and trembling and angry, some tears coming to his eyes at the pain she was obviously putting him through.

 

Before Miles could even figure out what was going on, he was bodily ripped away from Phoenix and the next thing he felt was being slammed against a neighboring wall, thankfully one that had no picture or table by it.Stunned, he nearly passed out, feeling himself just slide down the wall.He heard Phoenix scream in fear and agony as he’d hit the wall, and when he forced himself to stay conscious, he saw that the defense attorney had now curled himself into a tight ball on the floor.  
  
“Phoenix…” Miles tried to say, but it came out like a wheeze since the wind had been knocked out of him.

 

And the voice kept going, just when Miles thought she couldn’t make Phoenix suffer anymore, rubbing things in with an obviously fake and mocking sympathetic tone, “Aww, Feenie, are you feeling bad because you’ve realized just how stupid you are?Don’t worry, your looks just about match your intelligence, you ugly, pathetic man.I just needed an idiot to do my dirty work, otherwise I wouldn’t have come within ten feet of you.”  
  
Miles could hear the sobbing even across the room, and he knew he had to get back to Phoenix, no matter what.He had to protect him, because he knew that Phoenix would do the same for him.Groaning in pain, he pushed himself to all fours and began to crawl slowly in Phoenix’s direction, ignoring the screaming of his muscles from being slammed forcefully into a wall, only focused on his goal.

 

As he made his way there, something shining on the floor.Looking at it, Miles realized that that magatama had fallen out of Phoenix’s pocket during the struggle, and it was glowing bright in a way he’d never seen it glow before.He looked at it and looked back at Phoenix, whose state seemed to be getting worse by the second, things still randomly flying around the room.

 

He scooted closer, to it, and realized that when he put his hand over it, it was the only thing other than the two of them that had any warmth in this room.

 

“The only thing you have to look forward to is the time your useless life ends.  Which happens to be _right now_." The voice said in cold finality.

 

When Miles heard Phoenix begin to shriek in pain, he knew that if he didn’t do something right then, he’d have failed Phoenix completely.Miles came to a sudden decision, picking up a heavy law book that was near him, and then he smashed that magatama to a million pieces, hearing it shatter under the heavy weight.

 

And, as suddenly as the whole ordeal started, it was over.The room went deathly silent, except for Phoenix’s quiet sobbing, and it suddenly was a comfortable temperature again.Miles tried to catch his breath, and he then continued his way over to Phoenix, finally reaching him and pulling the still crying attorney into his arms, softly stroking him and comforting him now that disaster had been averted.

 

“Shhh…” Miles said in a calming way to his sobbing lover, pulling him close and stroking his back, trying to hold him as tight as he could.  
  
Phoenix didn’t respond to him at first, except to rest his head in the crook of Miles’ shoulder and continue to cry, but Miles didn’t stop his comfort.He was just so thankful that the both of them were alive and breathing.

 

“Nick,” Miles spoke in a very gentle tone, calling him by that nickname that he’d usually saved for times of extreme passion, “Are you alright?”

 

For a long time, Phoenix didn’t reply, only to eventually murmur brokenly, “I am ugly and stupid.”

 

“No!” Miles said so fervently, that it caught Phoenix by surprise since he was still in such a tender state, and caused him to flinch, so the prosecutor quickly softened his tone, “No, Nick…you are wonderful…the most important person in my life.”

 

“You don’t need me, you can do better…” Phoenix still argued, his tone sounding so lifeless.

 

That tone from Phoenix made Miles’ heart break all over again, and it caused him to take Phoenix’s face in his hands so that they could meet eyes and he spoke with all of his heart, “You are the most compassionate, caring, beautiful person in the world, and I love you with everythingI have.”

 

Unable to keep looking into those sad, defeated eyes, he brought Phoenix’s face in for a kiss with the intention of proving everything he’d just said.Phoenix didn’t exactly kiss back, looking as though he was surprised that their lips had met at all, but Miles paid that no mind, just keeping on kissing him as passionately as he could manage.  
  
He kept on going as long as his breath held out, finally pulling back to breathe, and feeling a rush of relief that instead of the defense attorney’s eyes looking so defeated, they instead looked unsure.Deciding this was a good time to get the heck out of that living room, he hauled Phoenix to his feet and moved the both of them to his bedroom.

 

After shutting the door behind them, he took him back into his arms, and Miles whispered, “You mean everything to me, and if I didn’t have you, I’d have nothing.”

 

Phoenix scarcely hugged him back, and Miles knew that he was still doubting his words.It was understandable with the way Dahlia had hurt him in the past, and even more so now.Miles had nothing but the hottest, boiling hatred for that woman and he wished that she would just stop hurting the person he cared most for in the world.

 

But this wasn’t the time to think about how he wanted so badly to make her suffer in the afterlife, it was the time to show Phoenix, who had saved him more times than he could count, just how much he was loved.

 

With the arms he had put around him, the prosecutor began to caress and lightly massage his back, placing soft kisses slowly up his neck.Although Phoenix only hesitantly let his hands rest on Miles’ shoulders, he couldn’t help but shiver at the gentle affections he was receiving.Miles felt some more relief when he got some sort of response out of the defense attorney and this drove him on.

 

Finally Miles met lips with him again, and now he kissed him desperately, wanting so much to convey all of his feelings, knowing that now, words definitely would not be enough.

 

Beginning to slowly remove Phoenix’s coat, Miles whispered, “You are so beautiful…”

 

He then quickly set himself to removing Phoenix’s tie and began to unbutton his shirt.As more of Phoenix’s skin was opened up to him, he started placing passionate and gentle kisses on his collarbones and chest, running his hands softly over his body.  
  
Phoenix let out a sigh and finally spoke again, “Miles…how could someone as perfect as you are want a person like me?”

 

Miles then put his hands on Phoenix’s shoulders and looked him straight in the eye as he spoke compassionately, “How could I?You’ve believed in me when I couldn’t even believe in myself and you’ve given me the strength to find a person in myself that I’m now proud of being.I don’t think there is a way that I couldn’t want you.”

 

The prosecutor then locked lips with him again, beginning to remove his own coat and cravat, and then starting on removing his own shirt.When Miles met eyes with Phoenix again, he could see tears in his eyes once more, and he wondered if somehow in his attempt to comfort him, he’d ended up upsetting him more.

 

But Phoenix put that thought to rest when he gave Miles a bit of a broken smile and finally hugged Miles back, finally accepting the comfort he was receiving, and he whispered, “Miles…oh god, I don’t think I deserve you, but I’ve always felt so lucky to have you.I’ll always be with you as long as you want me.”

 

“I’ll want you forever.” Miles said in certainty, not one to usually say such sappy things, but this was a time he knew it was necessary, and sappy as it was, he actually felt it.

 

At those words from Miles, Phoenix kissed him back passionately, some tears running down his face.Miles broke their kiss when their breath ran out and he set himself to kissing away all the tears that were visible on Phoenix’s face.When they met lips again, there was a salty tinge on Phoenix’s taste, one that wasn’t unpleasant, but one that Miles hoped that he wouldn’t have to taste often.

 

Miles threw down his clothes, feeling a strange kind of desperation now that Phoenix was participating with him, and he pressed himself as hard as he could against the defense attorney, his hands moving all over Phoenix, almost greedy in his caresses.He moaned softly at feeling their skin rubbing, and his hands moved down to Phoenix’s bottom to tug him forward suddenly and grind their hips together.

 

Phoenix moaned back and he counted his lucky stars that he had someone like Miles supporting him through such a difficult time.It was no small feat that they had just escaped the clutches of an evil spirit, and the fact that they were still alive made him unable to control himself.He thrust himself back against the prosecutor, everything feeling so much better as he thought about how close both of them were to never feeling anything ever again.

 

Miles' hands moved down to fumble with both of their pants buttons, feeling like there suddenly just were too many clothes between them.His hands shook with desire and with impatience.He just had to feel more Phoenix, and he had to feel him now.

 

Phoenix felt Miles' desperation and that certainly fueled his own.He needed the prosecutor just as badly, so he hurried to remove Miles' pants as well.When he got the pants down, he caressed the prosecutor's arousal firmly, and Miles groaned loudly and desperately.Feeling Miles's hips jerking into his hand and his erection twitching slightly made Phoenix sure that he could not wait a moment more.He pushed down Miles' boxers, and the prosecutor followed with his own.

 

"Miles...oh god!" Phoenix gasped out loudly, bringing their hips together again, starting up a fevered rhythm between them, kissing and licking and biting softly, unable to stop, and much beyond caring.

 

Miles moved with Phoenix, not having much of a mind to do anything else, crying in a strained tone, "Yes, Phoenix!"

 

Given the circumstances that led to this, neither of them could last much longer in their states, and it was Miles that succumbed first, with Phoenix following soon after.Hardly noticing the warm, sticky messes now on both of their stomachs and chests, Miles pulled the both of them the few steps they stood from the bed to flop on it as they recovered.When they both lay comfortably on the sheets, Miles pulled Phoenix close to him, placing small, loving kisses on his neck and lips, not wanting to part himself from the other man any time soon.

 

But when the two of them finally calmed down, Miles knew that they really just had to get out of that apartment.He pulled back from Phoenix slightly, quickly getting some tissues from his bedside table and returned quickly to the defense attorney’s side, not wanting the other to feel abandoned at all.

 

As he cleaned the both of them off as efficiently and as fast as possible, he softly said, “Perhaps we should go to your place…”  
  
Miles didn’t bother to give him a reason why, feeling like it was obvious enough.When they were cleaned up, Miles just dropped the tissues carelessly on the floor, figuring they could be dealt with later, the most important order of business getting out of that place.Phoenix nodded in agreement, and Miles gathered all the necessary bits of clothing they needed to be decent, and left the rest behind as well.

 

When they got dressed, Miles quickly led them out of the apartment, only stopping to lock the door behind them, aware that it looked like a tornado had gone through the living room, but in light of what had just taken place, it was better ignored for the time being.The only thing important to him was Phoenix and his well being.

 

When the two of the distanced themselves considerably from the apartment, Miles stopped walking for a moment and then met eyes with Phoenix.

 

“You know that no matter what anyone says, there would be no one better for me, don’t you?You’ve changed me, and I’ll be eternally thankful.Who knows where I’d be if it wasn’t for you.” Miles said with feeling, tenderly touching Phoenix’s cheek.

 

Phoenix could only melt under the touch and smile, replying, “You’ve done no less for me, Miles.I know now that I can count on you no matter what happens.Thank you…”

 

Giving Phoenix one last kiss and then taking his hand as they made the rest of the distance to Miles’ car, he gave his hand a squeeze and wondered just what he’d done to deserve such a wonderful man.He knew right then that he was ready to spend the rest of his life finding out.


End file.
